


Cute Factor

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Most only mentioned, Still super cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments of our favorite boys during Brett's first week at BHHS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Factor

Brett laughs quietly as his boyfriend breathes heavily after having gone off about his morning.

“What?” Liam snaps without any heat behind it.

“You’re just really cute.” He tells the smaller boy as he tugged on one of his ears then pulls him in for a kiss, to make his day better of course.

“Can you two not swap spit while we’re eating?”

They broke apart at Lydia’s voice.

“Oh, leave them alone. I think they’re cute.” Kira told her.

“They think they’re cute too, but I’d still like to keep my lunch down today.” Stiles chimed in.

It turns out that the rest of the pack had sat down while the two had been busy. They just rolled their eyes, but they joined the conversation with their friends.

 

LDBTLDBT

 

“You’re coming over right?” Liam asked the taller boy as they got dressed after practice.

“Yeah, of course.”

“You know that they’re going to want you to stay for dinner.”

Brett smiles at him. “What are we having?”

“Oh my god! It’s almost worse than lunch!” Scott laughed as he pushed Stiles to the other side of the room. “No, really Scott. They are disgustingly cute. Worse then you and Kira are.”

“Leave it Stiles.” Scott said quieter, but there was still laughter in his voice.

The two being spoken about rolled their eyes and Liam had a blush that tinted his cheek and ears pink.

“I’ll meet you at the car.” Brett said as he kissed his cheek then walked out the door.

 

LDBTLDBT

 

“Okay, now it’s just getting out of hand.” Malia stated.

Most of the pack was standing in front of the bleachers, staring at the last two members. The taller boy was lying back across three or four of the metal benches, while the smaller boy had his head in his lap with the other’s hand on his chest.

They had been waiting for the others to start the meeting that Scott had called and had fallen asleep.

“It’s not a big deal.” Scott told the rest of them. “It was just to say that Derek said we can use the loft on Friday and I’m buying the pizza this week, but you’re on your own for the rest.” He looked over to the sleeping teens. “I’ll call them later to make sure that they don’t stay there too long. We’ll see you guys later.”

Kira waved as she and Scott walked off. Stiles turned to the other two girls and shrugged before the three followed, leaving the two asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

LDBTLDBT

 

Kira was standing with Lydia while she watched two boys across the hall. She watched as Liam laughed at something Brett said then stand on his toes, trying to kiss his cheek.  
Brett smirked, but he bent down to lean into the kiss.

Kira started speaking to Lydia without looking away from the couple. “I swear, those two are going to rot my teeth from how sweet they are.”

Lydia gigged beside her as she turned to watch as well. “I agree. I don’t think even Derek and Stiles can beat them in the cute factor.” She agreed with the fox.

At that moment they saw Liam hide his face in Brett’s shirt as the older boy laughed and buried his nose in his hair.

“I think they heard us.” Kira said to her friend.

Brett shot the two girls a smile that answered her.

“They really are going to be the death of us.” Lydia said as they walked away from the boys to get to class on time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at storylover1.tumblr.com
> 
> I totally take requests that are within reason and my skill level and I love new friends, so if you want to drop me a line feel free. I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
